A New World Muse
by Niss Venificus
Summary: An Overpowered skeleton, a Leanan Sídhe, and a new world. The game Yggdrasil is on its final day and at the end nothing is how it should be. This is my first fanfic. I own nothing except my OC(s) maybe?). Overlord belongs to Kugane Maruyama and YenPress.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _"Hey over here I found another one!" a man in dark leathers called to his companions. As I turned to run I found myself held in place by a mass of thick vines. A group of six others come rushing through the forest weapons at the ready. "Hahah", one laughs, "She's only a level 50 this is too easy."_

" _Hurry up and kill her already this spell won't hold forever you know." Their magic caster, a woman by her voice, says._

" _Why are you doing this?" I ask, "I never did anything to you. I just wanted to explore a bit not fight anyone!" the worry likely evident in my voice. They all begin to chuckle "Because you're a Heteromorphic race. This means we can kill you all we like without penalty. You get it now newbie? You chose the wrong side." As he raises his sword I close my eyes and sigh knowing that I'll just respawn in a safer area, I hear the whistling of the blade through the air and the crystalline shattering sound of a character death but not mine. I feel the vines vanish and open my eyes to see a man in silver plate armor towering over me striking a heroic pose with massive Japanese kanji floating around him. "Justice… Has… Arrived?" I slowly translate. "INDEED! You are saved my dear heteromorphic maiden!" the knight cries in an overly dramatic fashion. Rustling in the trees alerts me to more arrivals one sighs heavily before addressing me "Please ignore him he likes to play the knight in shining armor and takes it_ _ **way**_ _to seriously."_

 _Looking them over I see multiple different races all of them heteromorphs, a skeletal magic caster, a ninja, a pink slime, a birdman, a goat man in a black suit that looked straight out of the 19_ _th_ _century, and a man that looked just like a samurai from feudal japan among many others. "Thanks, but who are all of you?" I ask. "Oh sorry we're the guild Ainz Ooal Gown we were on our way to a dungeon when we heard the commotion, I'm Momonga by the way nice to meet you." The skeletal mage, Momonga, says. "I'm Éire nice to meet you too." I reply shyly. "Momonga may I speak with you for a moment?" The silver knight asks while leading Momonga away. "Sure Touch Me what is it?" the skeleton replies. After a few moments of hushed conversation Momonga calls over all of the other players as they huddle together I begin to fidget and that feeling you get when people are talking about begins to creep up my spine. About ten minutes later the silver knight, Touch Me gives a cry of victory and turns to me. "Hey Éire, do you want to join our guild?" he asks. "W-what? Why? Y-you only just met me." I stammer. "It's fine if you don't want to I just thought you looked a little lonely out here by yourself." He says nonchalantly waving his hand._

" _I-I'm not refusing you just took me by surprise is all."_

" _Oh? Is that a yes then?"_

" _Y-yes thank you very much."_

* * *

A sharp kick to the back of my seat awakens me from my dreams of happier times with my friends as a young child begins to wail and my music player's batteries having long since died. I take off my headphones and gaze out the window of the passenger airliner at the city below. After the plane touches down I quickly grab my carry on and head toward baggage claim then hail a cab to make my way back to my apartment. Entering the building I remove the government issued gas mask and head toward my room. I dump my things into my bedroom before flopping onto the couch pulling out my phone to check my e-mails. _Work e-mail probably congratulating us on the find. A whole lot of spam, and emails from that dating website I signed up for years ago._ I think as I read through the countless entries. Just before I close the app I get the new mail notification, seeing who it's from I immediately open it.

 **To: You and 39 others**

 **From: Momonga**

My friends of Ainz Ooal Gown,

It has been a long time hasn't it? I haven't seen many of you lately; I know you've all been busy with real life and chose to leave Yggdrasil to pursue more important things. I thought that I'd let you all know that tomorrow at midnight Yggdrasil's servers will forever be going offline. I wanted to ask if you would all come join me for the last days of Yggdrasil's service and reminisce about all the good times we've had together. If you can't make it I understand this is very short notice but maybe you can make it even if it's to say goodbye one last time.

Suzuki Satoru, AKA Momonga

"WHAT!? Yggdrasil is shutting down? But I was looking forward to playing it this weekend." I whine. "Well I suppose should get on tonight spend time with Momonga before it all ends."

I walk over to my Neural Nano-Interface, or NNI for short, and begin the boot up sequence. After selecting Yggdrasil from the menu the machine takes over. No longer am I sitting in my apartment living room instead I am now in Yggdrasil inside the great tomb of Nazarick in my personal room. A notification pops up with a message from Momonga himself "Éire! I'm in the meeting room waiting for anyone else care to join me?" Smiling I reply "Yeah be right there." Turning to leave I catch a glimpse of my avatar in the mirror. I look her over remembering asking my brother, a famous artist, to help design her appearance using creator's tools. As an enthusiast for mythologies I adored the fact that Yggdrasil let you play as many different races besides the usual human, elf, and dwarf; case in point my character is a heteromorph known as a Leanan Sídhe, a form of fae creature but closer to a succubus or vampire than an elf. She has long dark red hair with vibrant green eyes and the face of an angel and like all fae her ears are extremely long. Leanan Sídhe are one of the few heteromorphic races that don't look grotesque or malformed unless they use certain racial abilities, which cause them to look like zombified banshees. She wears her divine class gear of light studded dragon hide which is tinted to a light green color, dragon hide trousers dyed black, boots and gloves of the same material in a rich shade of dark brown, a cloak made of forest green fabric, a silver necklace with a purple gem embedded in the pendant rests in the hollow of her throat, and around her head lay an intricate platinum circlet. Remembering all the quests and dungeons and adventures I went on with my friends to obtain all of these items brings an even bigger smile to my face. Rushing out the door of my private room I double check the map not trusting my memory to guide me to the meeting room.

Flying down the halls of the Great Tomb I pass multiple homunculi maids, with their intricate outfits and faces like porcelain dolls; past a little penguin butler and door after door after door. I come to a stop just outside the door to the meeting room just as a notification pops up in the corner of my vision. **HeroHero is online.** I fling the doors open to Momonga sitting there in all his skeletal undead glory, his divine class robes giving him an intimidating look. "Éire hey it's good to see you again." He says standing up. Like the little girl I am at heart I squeal and rush to give him a big hug. As we embrace he continues "I just finished messaging HeroHero he should be here shortly." We separate and I look him up and down "Have you lost weight?" I ask. He chuckles and shakes his head "That was a really bad joke."

"I know. I'm kind of ashamed I even made it." I say while looking at the floor, glad that my avatar can't show the look on my face no doubt flushed with embarrassment. At that moment a slippery, slimy sound could be heard entering the room. Turning Momonga and I look to see a mass of gelatinous goop sliding into the room and almost in unison say "HeroHero!"

The goop raises a pseudopod and waves "Momonga, Éire hey how have you two been?" he asks tiredly. "You sound exhausted HeroHero," Momonga says, "but I've been doing well." I nod "I've been well myself I just got home from a two year onsite dig. How've you been Hero?" I ask. "Well but my boss has been running me ragged. Not that I'm complaining but we've been short on people for a month or so now so most of us have to work overtime just to meet weekly quotas." HeroHero replies. "That sounds awful, and it probably isn't good for you." Momonga states genuine worry in his voice. "Tell me about it my avatar and mental state probably look the same right about now and lets not even get into my physical state." HeroHero says with a weak laugh then turns to me and asks "You said that you just got home from a two year onsite dig what's that about?"

"Oh nothing really, not like clocking overtime for a month, but I got my first job as project head on an archeological dig in Scandinavia I was there with my team trying to uncover an old ring fort. In the process one of the interns was digging and found a stone wall. Well we broke through it and found an ancient burial chamber…" I continue to ramble for a few minutes before I realize I'm boring both of them to tears. "Sorry I get like that when I talk about my work." I say sheepishly. "No. No. It's fine at least you enjoy what you do right?" HeroHero says suppressing a large yawn. "I really wanted to stay until the end but I'm fighting just to stay awake. I think I'm going to turn in goodnight guys. Hopefully I'll see you again in the future, Yggdrasil II maybe?" As HeroHero raises his pseudopod and brings up a menu Momonga says "Yeah get some rest HeroHero, good luck with work, I hope you feel better." The Elder Black Ooze nods before hitting a button on the holographic menu. **HeroHero is offline.** The system notifies me. "Wait, what did he mean by 'staying until the end'?" I ask. "Today's the last day of Yggdrasil's service in less than thirty minutes it will cease to exist." Momonga sadly replies. "I got your email just before logging on it said tomorrow." I say. Shaking his head Momonga says "I sent it yesterday you probably just got it because you weren't near any kind of signal."

"Ok fair point. But now I'm really, really sad. I wanted just one more day to play." I pout. He chuckles "That doesn't mean we can't still have fun in these last few moments." As he walks towards the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and reaches his hand towards it before stopping himself and turning to look at me. "Wait don't tell me you haven't even toyed around with it? We made it for you to use. If you're looking for a vote you have mine." I say to him. A small emoji appears by his head with a smiling face. "Thanks. We all made it together it feels wrong just to leave it unused on the last day. You know?" he says trying to conceal his own sadness. "Yeah I know. C'mon what do you want to do with these last few moments?" I ask him. "Follow me?" "Sure."

He leads me out into the halls of Nazarick once more; heading toward the throne room. We come to the doors of Lemegeton outside stand seven NPCs an older gentleman and six maids, each one beautiful in their own unique way. Momonga pulls up a screen and mutters "Right, Sebas… Touch Me's NPC. What was it? Right; Follow." The NPCs of the Pleiades begin to follow him into the throne room. As we're about to pass through the doors of Lemegeton he hesitates saying "Luci*Fur made this. Is it safe?" he looks towards me and shoots up a worried emoji. "Should be right? If not we just track him down IRL and punish him for ruining the last day." I say with a slight giggle. "Hmm… Right." he nods. As he pushes the doors open I give a little gasp at the sight of the throne room like I do every time, no exceptions. The crystal throne the marble floors the gold accents and each member's personal crest hanging from individual banners the throne room is gorgeous. Standing next to the throne is of course Albedo Guardian Overseer for the Great Tomb of Nazarick. We climb the dais and Momonga takes his rightful place on the throne, I stand next to him opposite to Albedo. "Stand By!" Momonga commands and the Pleiades bow and move off to our right. He opens up a screen near Albedo and makes a swiping motion, his body jerking with suprise. "What is it?" I ask. "Oh, nothing. Tabula really liked making contradicting characters is all." he says while opening another screen then giggles like a small child. "What did you do?" He turns toward me after closing the screens and even though his avatar can't show emotion I can swear he's blushing. "Nothing." He says a little to sharply. "Uh huh. Well I guess it doesn't matter anyway." I say my voice thick with skepticism. "Hmm. There's just one thing missing from this last moment." he mumbles. "Kneel!" he commands and all the NPCs facing the two of us kneel.

 **10 seconds**

"It was fun right Éire?" He asks.

 **8**

 **7**

"Great fun my friend, great fun." I reply.

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **0**

 _ **AN: Hello this is my first fanfic and really my first time trying not to write in a vacuum consisting of just me myself and I. I appreciate reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticism. This really is just me putting the start of my idea onto paper I plan to get to at least Carne before I choose whether or not to continue the story depending on the reception.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My eyes closed awaiting the forced log out, that doesn't come. In fact I begin to feel the weight of my armour, hear the subtle breath of Albedo not but a meter or two from me, and smell her floral perfume. I snap my eyes open and quickly turn toward Momonga fear and concern spiking into my throat. He sits there next to me jaw slightly agape before rapidly standing and shouting, "What the hell is going on!?" My ears, far more sensitive than they used to be, ring from the force of his now deep and rich voice. Wincing from the pain I turn to see Albedo gaze up at the two of us and as her _mouth opens_ words come forth laden with concern, "My Lord you seem troubled is everything alright? And my Lady you seem to be in pain are you injured? Is there anything I can do to help?" Her voice, sweet and soft matching her appearance is increasing in volume, panicked. Shocked I begin to stammer quietly "N-no I-I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Shocked to hear my own voice has changed just like Momonga's, now more melodious and sultry. Momonga sits back down upon the Throne of Kings, and releases the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown; which floats up off the ground. "Hmm… Sebas." He says gazing over at the elderly butler. "Yes my lord?" Sebas replies looking up at Momonga with a voice that is kind yet firm. "Sebas… Take one of the Pleiades and scout around the Great Tomb of Nazarick in a one kilometre radius. If you encounter any sentient beings observe them. If they initiate a conflict retreat back to Nazarick with due haste after you are sure you aren't being followed. Avoid conflict at all costs." Sebas bows his head once more saying "As you command my lord." Turning to the Pleiades Momonga says "With the exception of the one of you going with Sebas return to the ninth floor and guard against any intruders." In unison the Pleiades say "Yes my Lord."

"What of me my lord?" Albedo asks "What would you have me do?"

"Gather the floor guardians with the exceptions of Victim and Gargantua and tell them to meet in the sixth floor's amphitheatre in one hour."

"At once my Lord, I shall do as you command."

"Now go! Carry out these tasks I have assigned to you!" Momonga bellows with a dramatic wave of his arms. Each NPC bows once more, as they turn and leave the throne room Momonga gives a sigh of relief. "I thought I would screw that up big time." He says turning to me. "The GM call isn't working." During the time he had been doling out orders I had been trying to pull up my in game menu, realizing he's addressing me I nod and say, "What the hell is going on? Why are we still in the game? The shutdown should have happened right? Is this an update? I could _smell_ Albedo, Momonga, I could smell her. That wasn't a thing in Yggdrasil. And I can't pull up the menu screen." I begin to panic. "Calm down Éire. I have an idea but I would like your permission." He says in a forceful tone far to calm for the situation. The forcefulness of his voice and the commanding pressure he's emitting snap me out of my rising panic, "Uh sure what do you need?" I ask. "I would like to check to see if you have a pulse. I think, and don't laugh please; I think that fantasy has become reality." He says; the idea is so absurd I almost laugh but the seriousness in his voice stops me. "Sure what's one more thing that we don't understand today?" I hold out my arm to him. His bony hand grasps my wrist and I notice two things; one: it's warm, two: it feels as though my wrist is covered in stinging bees. With a hiss of pain I yank my arm away. "What is it? Did I hurt you?" He asks in concern. "Yeah when you held my arm it felt like bees were stinging me." I say rubbing the now red patch of skin. Something seems to strike his memory and he hits himself in the forehead. "My [Negative Touch] skill it does damage whenever I touch someone." He pauses for a moment in thought. "There I think I turned it off. Can we try again?" I nod an affirmative before raising my arm towards him once more. He wraps his hand around my wrist for a second time, and the pain is no longer present. "Hmm… You do in fact have a pulse. That shouldn't be possible. I assume, due to your lack of reaction to contact, that I was able to disable the skill?"

"Yeah, but if I have a pulse does that mean we're alive? Well, that I am, you're still made of bones." I say trying to remain calm. "I suppose so. That doesn't mean this isn't just a glitch of course. There is one other thing that we could try, but it's too embarrassing to think about." He says with a hand under his chin before trailing off deep in thought. "Well what is it? If anything it would be good to know, right?" He wraps his hand around the back of his neck, "Well if this is still Yggdrasil any mature actions would cause a forced logout and get reported." He says before trailing off again. It takes me a moment before I realize what he's trying to say before a blush creeps into my face, "No. No no. No no no. Not happening." He makes a strange sound like he's coughing or choking "N-no. T-that's not what I meant at all, besides it was just an idea." He says his voice becoming eerily calm mid-way through his sentence. "A-anyway, if skills work how is magic affected?" I ask. "That's a good question. Perhaps we should head to the amphitheatre and practice; it would be good to know how to fight if the need arises." Stifling a yawn I nod, "Yeah I agree but I'd need to figure out how to get my inventory open first, my weapons and instruments are in there." Nodding his head Momonga once again falls deep into thought. As I yawn again he glances over to me, "Are you tired?" he asks. Resisting the urge to rub my eyes I respond "Yeah, it was midnight after all and I had just arrived home. Sleeping on a plane makes me _more_ tired if anything."

"Well why don't you go to sleep I'll make an effort to figure all of this out while you do. It seems that I don't need to sleep, my previous exhaustion seems to have left me."

"Ok I will. Let me know everything tomorrow yeah?" I say turning towards the door and making my way towards my personal room. On the way I pass the maids once more each now moving and going about ensuring Nazarick is kept in peak condition. _Huh they even seem to be showing unique personalities. Some appear to be humming a tune while others are silent, but despite their slight differences each one stops what they're doing and bows as I pass; it's disconcerting. Are all the NPCs this way? With this amount of proof it's a safe assumption. Does that mean they will develop attachments to certain other NPCs? Wait if they're alive are they even NPCs anymore? Should we address them as people now? UGH! This is so confusing! Why is this happening!?_ Lost in my own thoughts I nearly pass by my private quarters. Opening the door to my room I look around it for the first time in two years. The living room is the same as the day the guild made this floor the massive red area rug with two long couches and a low coffee table dominate the centre of the room. Four marble pillars with gold accents support the ceiling on either side, and near the door to my bedroom is a solid desk made from ebony wood and a comfortable looking chair made of oak with plush cushions rests behind it. Running my hand over the back of one of the couches I marvel at how real everything feels. _Well I suppose that settles it, at least for me; there is no way anything that feels that real is a DMMO-RPG._ Walking to the door made of a light brown wood with a golden handle that leads into my bedroom I open it to view the one place I have decorated. My room is filled with all manner of things that I collected over my time in Yggdrasil. The mannequin with the starter armour is up in the far left corner with a wardrobe along the right wall; to my immediate left is a vanity with a tall mirror almost a meter in height and about half that in width. There is a door on the left wall that leads into my personal bathing room; I laugh as I remember Ulbert telling me it was pointless to waste space on it for no other reason than for appearances. Whatever free space remained I covered in tapestries, paintings, or other decorations that I recovered as drops for killing monsters or received as a reward for completing quests or raids. The bed itself is a large four poster monstrosity big enough for multiple people with thick curtains hanging in each corner. I remove my armour and find something a bit more comfortable in the wardrobe, and as I climb into the bed I can only think about how soft it is before I wander off into sleep.

* * *

" _Hey, sis!" My brother calls out to me as he climbs out of his car. I usher him inside and shut the door. The air purifiers kick in and we remove our gas masks. "It's good to see you again how has university been treating you?" He asks. "I can't complain. One of the foreign students, my roommate, from Japan introduced me to this game based on Norse mythology." I say while embracing him. I haven't seen my brother in almost a year, because I've been here at university and he had been busy with work, so it was a surprise when he called me saying he was in the area and wanted to visit for a bit. "Ah~hahah. You're never going to change are you? Video games and mythology, is that all you're interested in?" he says the mirth in his eyes quite visible "So you going to show me to your dorm or are we going to stand in the lobby all day?" I giggle happy to see him as I begin to lead him to my dorm room. "What brings you all the way here? Did you get an offer to good to refuse on one of your paintings? Oh, no I know what it is you finally bit the bullet and found a real job." I tease him. He laughs "What I can't just come to visit my baby sister while she's at uni?" he laughs. "No actually a company saw my work and they want me to partner with them on a project, they'd only tell me what it was in person though so that's why I'm out here." I open the door to the dorm and lead him in. We sit on the couch, converse for a bit and catch up. "Hey you love me right? You'd do anything for your wonderful little sister, right?" I ask after a while. "Oh no, what is it this time? If it's about egging old Abernathy's house you can forget it. I never participated in such a heinous act." He says with in a joking tone. "Old Abernathy's… WAIT! That was_ _ **you**_ _?" I say in false surprise. "Now my dear sister I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about." We laugh remembering the time when he was accused without proof. "No I was wondering if you could help me make my character in Yggdrasil look better. Every time I try she ends up looking like a hamburger that got run over by a tractor." I say still giggling. He checks his watch. "Yeah I've got about three hours before I have to be at the meeting. Show me this unruly hamburger of yours."_

* * *

I awaken with a smile plastered on my face and a few tears streaking down my cheeks. I look around and for a moment I begin to panic not recognizing my surroundings. _So it wasn't a dream after all. That means this is all really happening._ I think to myself wishing for nothing more than to stay here until all the craziness of the past few hours blows over. _Well I just need to put on a brave face and take it one step at a time._ Climbing out of bed I make my way to my private bathing room and quickly wash before dressing in a comfortable pair of leather trousers, a linen shirt, and a pair of boots. I look around the room for my armour but it doesn't seem to be where I left it. My stomach growls and I decide not to worry about it now; instead choosing to find something to eat first. I walk out of my quarters still rubbing sleep from my eyes and politely call out to a blonde maid as I do she turns toward me looking rather startled "M-my Lady is there something I can do for you?" She asks while bowing as I approach. "Please don't bow, all I wanted to know is, where can I go to get some food I haven't eaten since yesterday and I'm rather hungry." I say sheepishly while my stomach lets out another low rumble. When she raises her head I can see her pale golden eyes as she blinks at me. "The grand dining hall of course; where all of the Supreme Being's meals are served." I smile at her, "I've been gone awhile and just recently returned can you take me there? Of course if you're busy, please don't worry about it; I'm sure I'll be able to find it." A look that I can't place crosses her face for a brief moment before she gives me a wide smile, "I'm never too busy to help a Supreme Being such as you my Lady. Please follow me." She bows once more before turning and leading down the winding halls. After a moment I begin to try to get to know her, "So what's your name?" I ask. "My name is Cixous my Lady." She says turning back to face me. "Nice to meet you Cixous, my name is Éire." I say, smiling. "So, Cixous, how long was I asleep? Do you know?" She lowers her head, "I am sorry Lady Éire, but I don't know." Startled at how afraid she sounds so suddenly I say, "Don't apologize; it's not your fault." Shortly thereafter she stops outside of a room with a long table surrounded by forty one chairs, each emblazoned with a separate crest. "Here you are my Lady. Is there anything in particular you would like to eat?" she asks. I sit in the chair with my personal crest, a stylized lute with an equally stylized bolt of lightning and sword crossed behind it. "Yes please; toast, crispy bacon, and eggs also do we have apple juice?" She nods "We do Lady Éire." I grin "Then that is all I want. Thank you Cixous." She bows once again "Very well my Lady I shall tell the Head Chef and bring you your meal promptly." She walks through a door I didn't notice when I entered, when it opens the smell of cooking food wafts in from the next room causing my stomach to growl again.

I don't wait for long before Cixous returns with a tray containing my breakfast. As she places the food before me her own stomach lets loose a loud grumble. "Cixous have you eaten yet?" I ask the maid in genuine concern. A blush rises in her face as she bows and shakes her head. "Cixous you should have told me you hadn't eaten. Go on, get yourself something to eat I'll be fine alone for a bit; you can even come join me for breakfast." I tell her. The emotion that crosses her face is a combination of surprise, fear, and worry. "My Lady a humble servant such as myself has no place at this table eating with a Supreme One." she says bowing even deeper. "H-hey please don't bow. I'm sorry if I offended you, please just go and get something to eat. You don't have to eat with me if it makes you uncomfortable." I say startled at her display. She appears to calm down raising her head slightly. "Thank you my Lady, I shall send another in my place to wait on you shortly." she says with some worry still present in her voice before heading back to the kitchen, and I think to myself; _Are they all like that?_

I finish my breakfast just as a new maid arrives and removes the plates and my glass. I thank her as she takes them away before standing and with the intention of making my way to the throne room. Before I make it two steps down the hall a smooth voice dripping with power echoes from behind me. "There you are my Lady. I've been looking for you." Turning to face its owner I see a man dressed in a crimson pinstripe suit, with slicked back dark hair, and glasses that hide the eyes behind them. Emerging from the base of his spine is a silver tail with spikes protruding from the end. "Demiurge?" I mutter, puzzled. "I am humbled that a Supreme Being such as yourself remembers my lowly name." He bows before me with a fluid grace. _Why is he calling me a Supreme Being? Cixous was referring to me in the same manner. At first I thought it had to do with the level difference; but in terms of raw combat potential most of the Guardians were stronger than me if I remember correctly so there has to be another reason. Is it due to my status as a player? Maybe; that seems to be a logical conclusion. I'll ask Momonga later, he's likely been up all night so he may have a better handle on the situation._ "You were looking for me? Why's that?" I ask. "My Lady I had assigned a few of my subordinates to serve as your escort, per Lord Momonga's orders of course. Imagine my concern when they returned to me claiming that you were not in your chambers. I have them standing by outside Lord Momonga's room at the moment as he wished to speak with you the moment you awoke; I shall escort you there promptly whenever you are ready my Lady." He says calmly stretching his left arm back the way he came, his right crossing his chest. A chill shoots up my spine and I have to suppress the urge to shiver. _Demiurge makes me uncomfortable. It's probably nothing, but knowing Ulbert made him; sigh. I don't know; Ulbert wasn't a bad guy he was just too obsessed with 'evil'. That obsession definitely went into making Demiurge. Maybe that's all it is. I should probably get to know him that might help._ I think to myself. "I need to speak with Momonga anyway. I have seemed to have misplaced my armour, however and I would like to find it first. After that I'd be happy to have you escort me." I say graciously. "If I remember correctly my Lady one of my subordinates mentioned that your armour was laid out upon your bed." He gives me a slight smile. "We can, of course, retrieve it from your chambers on our way there." _Even though he gives me a bad vibe he is very polite. So I should definitely give him a chance. After all if Momonga's right and this is a new reality and the NPCs have come to life that implies that they could grow beyond what their creators had designed. Still he seems to think rather highly of me, until I know more and have had a chance to talk to Momonga it couldn't hurt to play along; right?_ I think to myself before resuming the conversation, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would be grateful if I could retrieve it." He bows once again. "It would be no trouble at all, my Lady. After all we, the humble denizens of Nazarick; live to serve the every whim of our creators, the Supreme Beings." He says before guiding me back to my room.

Once we arrive I find my armour laid out upon my freshly made bed, and to my surprise it appears to have been cleaned. After quickly donning it I return to Demiurge who waits in the hall just outside my room. "Ok, Demiurge, lead on." I say. "As you wish my Lady Éire." He says with a slight bow. "Demiurge a question if I may, why do you speak to me so formally? You don't have to you know; I don't mind if you are informal with me. I'd prefer it actually." I say trying to get a clearer picture of the thoughts of the man in front of me. "My Lady being informal would only insult your magnanimity. Of the forty one Supreme Beings only Lord Momonga and you, my Lady, remained here among us. Truly the benevolence you have both shown is humbling." The conviction and respect in his voice takes me aback for a brief moment. _I don't think I can ever get him to be informal with me, at least not this soon. It won't hurt to let him be formal._ "Very well Demiurge I will respect your wishes, however my stance won't change. If you ever wish to be informal you are welcome to." I tell him not willing to give ground but not wanting to push the matter further. "Thank you my lady your generosity astounds me." He says. After a few moments I try to strike up conversation, to feel some kind of control over the situation. "Demiurge, I know Momonga sent Sebas and one of the Pleiades to survey the conditions outside the Great Tomb. What was the result of that?" Even though I can't see it I feel as if he looks to me out of the corner of his eye, when he turns his head slightly back toward me. "My Lady, lord Momonga would no doubt have a better grasp on our current situation, might I suggest you hear it from him?" I shake my head, "I will but I wish to hear your opinion on the matter. After all, if I remember correctly, you are the head of defence yes?" He nods "I am, my Lady. If it is your wish to hear my opinion on the matter I shall do my best to oblige you. According to Sebas and Narberal Gamma the grand swamps of Helheim that once surrounded the Tomb have been replaced by grasslands; as well as the fact that there are no sentient beings, or beasts capable of causing harm to Nazarick or its inhabitants, within one kilometre in any direction. In accordance with lord Momonga's orders Mare has been tasked with camouflaging the outside of Nazarick from unwelcome eyes. After taking you to lord Momonga I was planning to investigate for myself. Unfortunately our knowledge of the world around us is rather scarce after securing our immediate vicinity lord Momonga will no doubt order us to learn as much as we can." As he fills me in on what I missed I begin to realize just how worried I really am but I vow to myself to not fall into despair. "Thank you Demiurge. Your insight is most welcome." I say. "I thank you for your kind words my Lady." He says lowering his head toward me.

We walk for a few more moments in silence before coming to a stop at a door flanked by two Chain Devils. They bow once they see us approaching "Lady Éire, lord Demiurge." One says with a voice that sounds like gravel. "Good you're both here. As you can see I have found our Lady, she is here to speak with lord Momonga afterword your duties shall commence. If you fail at your assigned task again I will have to rethink your worth to Nazarick. Do you understand?" Demiurge says to the two of them and they bow and respond in the affirmative, before he turns to me. "My Lady, lord Momonga is awaiting you inside. If there is any problem with your guard contingent please do not hesitate to let me know." I nod and thank him before knocking on the doors and entering Momonga's private room.

Momonga looks up from a stack of papers and says something to Albedo, who stands at his side a respectful distance away, before acknowledging me. "Éire, welcome; Albedo would you please excuse us for a moment? I have somethings I would like to discuss in private with Éire." For a moment I could swear a look of hatred and killing intent crosses the pristine face of the Guardian Overseer, but for as fast as it appears it vanishes just as quickly. _Did I imagine that just now?_ I wonder as Albedo bows to Momonga then again to me, though less deeply, and leaves the room out into the hall. Looking around I can see that Momonga's room, at least this central area, isn't all that different from my own; aside from the wood that comprises the furniture. Looking at the undead form of my guild mate he holds his head in his hands and a deep sigh emanates from him and the red pin pricks of light in his eye sockets dim. "Éire, what am I going to do? All the NPCs are alive and have this overwhelming loyalty to Nazarick, you, and me. They look at us as though we're gods, I asked them last night in the amphitheatre what they thought of us; they had such grand views." His shoulders slump before he sits back up, seemingly suppressing whatever feeling that was over coming him. "Anyway, Éire, what all do you know of our situation?"

"I asked Demiurge for his opinion on the way here and he gave me a brief overview about how Nazarick is no longer in the middle of nowhere surrounded by swamp; and is now in the middle of nowhere surrounded by grassy plains. How Sebas's scouting mission went; and about your plan to have Mare camouflage the visible portions of Nazarick." He nods and cradles his chin in his hand. "If Demiurge was the one who told you then you likely know as much as I, he is frighteningly intelligent. I suppose you've noticed the loyalty and fervour of the NPCs? With their views of us as Supreme Beings I worry if we disappoint them that they may revolt. With the strength of the floor guardians and the intelligence of Demiurge and Albedo, we wouldn't stand a chance." He sighs heavily. "You worry too much Momonga. Punitto Moe seems to have rubbed off on you." I say lightly with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Wasn't he the one that told us to each devise unique strategies to combat every other member of Ainz Ooal Gown? You're getting a little paranoid. They seem to be loyal, if we treat them with respect; we shouldn't have anything to worry about." I say, whilst walking up to his desk and sitting on the edge. "Besides you are an excellent guild leader, this is the same thing, just with different people." He remains silent for a moment, seemingly contemplating what I've said. "I suppose you're right. If we treat them with respect and give due reward… Yes I shouldn't worry. Thank you."

"No problem. So, now that issue is resolved, what did you find out about our combat capabilities and inventory access?" I ask referring to our conversation the night before. "Mmh? Oh right, magic seems to work as normal; however it seems to be embedded into our subconscious. If you focus on whichever spell you wish to cast you can feel its mana cost, range, radius, and whatever other effect it has. I don't know about your bardic abilities but it should be the same, in theory." I begin to comb through my memories trying to recall what spells and abilities I had before it all hits me, like instinctual memory. Using this knowledge I cast a simple spell [Blade Ward] a tier one spell that gives minor buffs against physical damage. Shaking my head to try and remove the uncomfortable feeling of hundreds of spells worth of information flooding my mind, I look to my friend. "That was uncomfortable. All the spells I had in Yggdrasil, that I had forgotten, just hit me like a freight train. Did that happen for you?" I say trying, and failing, not to blame Momonga for not warning me. He shakes his head. "No I memorized all of my spells from Yggdrasil, but it's interesting to know that your body remembers even if your mind has forgotten." I sigh before remembering that most bard spells and abilities require musical accompaniment to utilize their full power. "What about inventory, did you manage to find out if we still have access to it?" I ask. "I did, in fact. If you raise your hand like you're about to grab something from the air a dimensional window will open. Your inventory should be inside." Following his instructions I lift my hand with the intention of grabbing something, praying that my inventory would open and that I wouldn't look like a fool. When the dimensional window opens I give a surprised squeak. With Momonga laughing at my reaction and my cheeks flushed with embarrassment I withdraw a fiddle and bow made from star silver plated in orichalcum. The magical fiddle _Devil's Due_ was made as a joke by the developers of Yggdrasil, without the right classes it was incapable of creating music only the awful sound of metal scraping metal; however with enough levels in bard related advanced classes and the completion of a hidden quest in Muspelheim one could wield it properly. A Divine Class item it has the unique ability to enthral enemies of lower level than the player, stunning them until the music stopped playing; the lower the level of an enemy the greater the chance. For instance a level 100 playing the instrument only had a one percent chance of enthralling a level 99 but a one hundred percent chance of enthralling a level 1; this is without taking skills and resistances into effect and if a creature resisted the effect it became immune for several hours. Over the course of Yggdrasil's life I know of only four others who spent the time to fully unlock _Devil's Due_. The quest to obtain the instrument itself was a series of fetch and escorts that were tedious and aggravating to complete so most never bothered. Those that did complete the quest then likely never found the start of the hidden quest in Muspelheim. I only found it by accident while fighting a roaming boss with the other members of Ainz Ooal Gown; the boss had used an AoE knockback which had flung me into a crevice and I had the fiddle in my inventory at the time. The quest was short but difficult, especially for a support build like mine, I had to fight a level 100 demon using only my bard skills and spells; but with the help of the guild I was able to prevail. Shaking off the nostalgia I begin to rosin the bow before Momonga grabs my arm. "I forgot to mention that friendly fire is on. The _Due_ will likely affect the NPCs now." Removing the bow from the strings I sigh. "Well that sucks. My other instruments are in the guild treasury, I put them there when I knew I'd be gone for a year or more; along with everything else outside of my main gear and the _Due_."

"Understandable. If you'd like I could go and retrieve them. I likely put them in the Mausoleum a year ago along with everyone else's who left their gear with the guild." Momonga offers, though even in his new form with the calm even tones and nigh impossible to read body language, he seems nervous or embarrassed. "Ok~aay?" I say drawing the word out in my confusion, "I still have the starter gear in my room so I'm going to grab the lute and test some spells. Where should I go to do that?" I ask trying to move the conversation past whatever was making Momonga uncomfortable. He clears his throat. "Yes, um, the amphitheatre on the 6th floor should be fine Aura and Mare would be happy to see you I'm sure; if I recall both you and Chagama had a decent relationship."

"Yeah we did, but honestly it was more that I knew to get away when she got angry. Fortunately that anger was directed either at our enemies, or Peroronchino." I giggle, remembering the little pink slime. "I'll grab the starter gear from my room then go to the amphitheatre. Meet me there with my equipment if you please." I stand and begin making my way out of Momonga's room. He mutters something that I couldn't catch before calling out to Albedo inviting her back into the room. As Albedo and I pass one another I feel an aura around her, like that of an apex predator meeting another almost challenging. A chill creeps up my spine as the door closes behind me.

* * *

 **Character Profile**

Name: Éire

Race: Grotesque

Karma: 100 (neutral good)

Racial Levels- Aos Sí: 15, Leanan Sídhe: 10, Fae Nobility: 5

Job Levels- Bard: 15, Minstrel: 10, Mage: 15, Illusionist: 10, Arcane Performer: 5, Chosen of Titania: 5

Etc. Levels- 15

Total: 100

 **Stats**

HP: 50

MP: 200

PHY. ATK: 55

PHY. DEF: 60

AGI/DEX: 75

MAG. ATK: 85

MAG. DEF: 80

RESIST: 80

SPECIAL: 120

 **Background**

Judith Moore was an archaeologist and historical sociologist that had a fondness for gaming and mythology, specifically Irish, Norse, and English. Picking up Yggdrasil in its fifth year she was introduced to the game by a Japanese exchange student while at university. After graduation she was offered tenure at a Japanese world history museum, accepting the job she moved to Japan, it was during this time that she met Ainz Ooal Gown. Her character Éire is based off of Irish mythology and her own love for music. Éire is support centred primarily buffing allies or debuffing enemies, but she does have a few offensive spells thanks to her levels in mage.


End file.
